Friendship Comes with a Price
by My Doggy Ears
Summary: Sierra Baker and Katherine White were best friends. She loved her and she loved her back. And like any best friends would, Sierra will surely do anything for her friend's life. But what if an entity that happened to be the leader of a group of supernatural serial killers use her loyalty?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, this is my first time I write a Creepypasta fanfiction. I actually published it on Quotev but because there's a lack of response, I decided to publish it here.

Rated: T+ for later swearings and violences

Warning:

As stated above; the languanges and violences

Perhaps some languange error (I'm not a native English and my score for it just average for an Indonesian, so you can expect few errors like grammar, spellings, and tenses)

OC warning: Sierra Baker and Katherine White are my OC's, I hope you can bear them.

Disclaimer:

All characters in this fanfiction belongs to their respected owners. I just used them for entertaintment only and made no profits out of it.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : The Chase**

 _Run_

Sierra's mind told her. So she did what her mind said.

 _Run, run, run!_

She already ran as fast as she could. Her most basic instinct flared as her heart raced against time.

Her leg was wounded, cut, and grazed here and there from all the sharp wild grass and the constant falling. The pain was unbearable, but she kept running for her life…. And for her best friend's

A tug of shifted weight behind her shocked her as she turned around to see her best friend fell into the ground.

She stopped. Their breath were fast and ragged, like it were torn to shreds.

Kate's condition wasn't better than her. Her pale face filled with worry while her body decorated with wounds all over her because of the running.

"Kate, stand up. Kate!", Sierra hissed as she pulled her arm. They didn't have much time.

Kate shook her head in a sad way, transparent pearls of tears emerged from the corner of her eyes while her face confronted with pain.

Sierra didn't blame her, but if they didn't move soon, they will be his prey.

Her worst fear appeared as ringing, static-like noises filled their ears.

Her eyes widened in horror as she saw a tall faceless white man wearing a black tuxedo with a black tie, stood a few meters in front of her.

"Kate, Kate! Look at me!", she yelled to her friend as she squeezed her hand.

With her fear-filled large brown eyes, she looked at Sierra.

"I know you're in pain, me too. But if we don;t run soon, you will be in the worst pain. I'm with you, right?"

She nodded.

"Then let's go!"

And they ran. They ran into the darkness of the woods, knowing the man will chase them. But all Sierra could think about was just running and how she can save her best friend.

The forest was silent. The only sound she heard was her own breath and heartbeat.

She couldn't see the surrounding. All pitch black darkness only lighten by the light of the full moon.

In the corner of her mind, she wondered if the darkness resembled their own fate, sealed in this black abyss in the hands of that faceless man. And the moon -although bright and peaceful with it's bright blue light- was in the unreachable sky and they couldn't reach it.

Their escape was cut short as the tall man suddenly appeared in front of Sierra.

As her heart froze into a state of shock, Kate screamed when black tentacles appeared from behind the man. It swung and curled menacingly on air as it stretched further.

Sierra automatically widened both of her arms in front of Kate protectively and began to to move backward.

Loud ringing noises began to cause nausea in her head, like it was pounded by hammer from the inside while dizziness blurred her vision.

She held her head with one hand, hissing from the pain.

Then, she heard a loud sob from behind her, breaking the pain that she felt then.

"Kate!"

When she turned around, Sierra watched in horror as her body fell lifelessly to the ground.

"KATE!"

Sierra screamed in sadness. Tears started o filled her eyes as she lunged forward, falling to her knees.

She turned to the faceless man. Desperate situations need desperate decision and action, right? Especially if yours and someone important's life on the line.

"What do you want?", she whispered cautiously.

No answer.

Part of her mind scolded her for her foolishness. _Of course a mouthless man can't speak, genius! How he supposed to answer you?_

But the ringing noises grew louder and louder. Up to the point where Sierra screamed while she held her head in pain.

"Please...", she said between the pounding pain.  
"Please release her... I.. I will do anything!"

The ringing just stopped like that, suddenly.

Sierra stared in shock and disbelief when the faceless man re-attract his tentacles away.

Then silence.

An eerie silence filled the tense air. The man 'stared' at her with his none-existent eyes, as if h about to reconsider something.

Sierra just continued to kneel in front of the unconscious Kate while she stared at the mane warily, watched him if he decided to kill the right there and then.

Then a deep voice echoed from her head. Almost made her to stop breathing.

"Anything?"

Sierra really stopped breathing right now. Anything her mind told her to do was now forced into a stop because of to much shock.

"Anything?", the voice repeated.

"...Y-yes! Anything in exchange for her life...please...!"

Silence again. Her heart beat faster than anything. She tried to convince herself, yes, she willing to do anything for Kate, anything at all. But she can;t stop the fear that nagged her because of everything she offered to the faceless white man.

That voice, it's so mysterious, dangerous and full with authority at the same time. It's like he can turn to the bad side and then to the good side all of the sudden. You will never know his real intention.

"Very well then, child. Close your eyes"

Sierra stood still. She didn't trust the man enough to do what he asked.

"You want your friend alive, are you not? Then you will do as I said", the voice said again with more authority.

With a quick look of worry to Kate, Sierra finally closed her eyes, surrendered herself completely to the man-shaped entity in front of her.

After a minute long of waiting, she felt something on the back of her right hand. Something as cold as ice, but also smooth as skin.

Her breath hitched as it pressed on her skin, heavier, heavier.

Then came the pain.

It was unbearable. Dug and pierced through her skin while at the same time burned like a hot knife.

She screamed. She screamed until her voice became hoarse because of it.

Then came nothing. The pain was to great for her body to process it, so her brain began to shut down.

The only thing she remembered before her body fell into the forest floor was the voice.

"When you'll wake up, gather the things that will you need then go to the forest. If you will not show up, then she will die"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Jemstone6259** : Really? Thank you! Well, about Kate.. Slendy just- Wait, it will be a spoiler if I tell you. Please wait for the next update! :D

 **Ashley** : Yes, me too! Hehehe.. Here's the update! Thank you for reviewing ^_^

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Goodbye, Home**

 _"Hey, Kate"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"We're best friends, right?"_

 _"What are you talking about? Of course we're best friends"_

 _"Then, will you promise not to leave me?"_

 _"... Of course I won't, dearest"_

* * *

 _"Sierra"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"I love you"_

 _"That's weird, because I love you too"_

* * *

"Kate!", Sierra awake with a scream.

She opened her eyes but the dizziness soon took over her. Quickly, she closed her eyes with both of her hands.

The pain from her right hand multiplied, made her hissed from the pain. After a minute of hissing and whimpering, the nausea subsied and she let her arm down to look to her surrounding.

But the pain from her right hand nagged her again, forced her tto snapped her head to stare for the cause of her pain.

Sierra must hold back her muffled cry when she saw the state of her back of her right hand.

The wound was shaped in a circle with two lines went through it in shape of an X, resembling a symbol of some sort. It was like her palm was carved with a hot knife, every muscle she lifted could cause the wound to reopen again. Gosh, she could even see the muscle beneath the teared skin, complete with some dried-burned off blood here and there.

Silent tear dropped through her face in her attempt to hold back the pain.

She finally looked around to find that she was in her very own room, on top of her own bed. It looked the same to her, as if that night was never happen.

Then two drops of clear liquids soon after the first one as a tug in her chest remind her of Kate.

The frustation built up inside her, all the mixed up feelings piled up to one another. Did she make a right decision? To gave up everything for her best friend? Calling for help won't do anything, she even doubted that a full armed troops can go against _that entity_. Fear, fear for the unknown, fear for many things that surely awaits her.

But no, she didn't even has the time to think.

She had to do this, she had to! She was the only one right now that could save her! The only one... the only one... She sometimes hate that word.

While she held back another tear, she grabbed a pen a paper from the nearest table and wrote.

" ** _Mom, Dad, when you read this I will probably gone. Please promise me you won't search for me, you'll never find me. Well, to think that I'm in a better place was totally wrong, the place I gone to probably worse than hell. Please don't worry about me or blaming yourself or others, I will be fine, I'm just doing this for Kate (please don't blame her, it's none of her fault). Just remember that you raised me well and I'm so sorry for all the mistakes I've ever made. Maybe if you're lucky -or unlucky- you will see me again. Goodbye for now. I love you two._**

 ** _Your daughter, Sierra Baker_** "

Her writings was in a mess because it was painful evn to wrote a single letter. But after some mistakes here and there, she finally finished her letter.

Two more tears dropped as she stick the letter on her bedroom wall wtih double-sided tape.

Her parents was out of town due to their work for two weeks. Yes, when they read her letter, Sierra will be gone. She hoped not _dead_ yet.

Sighing, she grabbed her school bag from her chair and opened her wardbrobe.

A simple grey jacket, clothes, jeans, shirts, dark-colored leggings and some underwears. All of that she shoved to the bag.

Toileteries, a small box of frist-aid kit, a towel, her pencil case, some paper and a clip-board. She shoved them to the bag too.

It's like packing for some trip, but with her and her best friend's life on the line.

Her eyes caught a large sewing scissors that laid on top of her table. The scissors had many memories from her childhood. She even remembered she cutted herself because it's too later thought, she put it to the bag.

With a grunt, she stood up and slide the heavy bag to her shoulder and began to walk outside.

School bag... huh? So after she forced to leave her parents and her house, she must leave college and gave up her education too? All her friends in the university, she'll never see them again, won't she?

When another tears dropped, she couldn't stop crying. She felt so useless.

From few steps in front of her front door, she turned around to make the last look of her house.

A house she will probably won't step into again. A house she left behind a numerous ammount of her memories. a house that for years, she called home.

And forced to leave it.

Goodbye, home.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for your favorite, follows, reviews, and even just reading my story, I really appreciate it.

 **Jemstone6259** : When she did...*eyes widened in horror*.Well, you'll see. I already found a Beta reader and he/she pointed out where my weakness is. But I'm honestly not sure where I did a wrong part. Would you mind to point out which part or setences that confused you so I can edit it?

 **Guest** **:** Thank you for reviewing and for your patience, here's an update

* * *

 **Friendship Comes with a Price**

 **Chapter 3 Cruel Nostalgic**

Sierra walked down the road to the forest while she carried her light bag. She knew every bushes, every cracks and stones that she grew up with.

The road was empty. She looked to her watch, it's eight in the morning.

With nothing else to distract her thoughts, she couldn't help but feeling nostalgic with the warm breeze.

This is the road she used to walk every day when she's in the Elementary School.

She even remembered the day when she slipped on a water puddle and fell down, causing her to came late for school, with wet clothes.

Why they didn't say that the feeling of nostalgic could be so cruel? It made your memories played out in your minds like some Cinematics Record*, and remind you what you lose.

 _Just don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry..._

But she couldn't hold back her tears that dropped through her cheek.

 _Dammit! Don't cry! What are you, ten?_

But scolding and taunting herself didn't make things any better. More tears fell down as the result.

It made her frustated. And that meant more tears.

In her early ages, she always been slaved by her own emotion. Sadness, anger, happiness, grieve, she couldn't control it all. The feeling of helplessness made her often cry... Well, alot.

As she grew up, the emotions were more managable. But still, when she was faced with situations where he felt she reached her limit, the only thing she could do before falling into the dark hole of desperation was to cry. But she couldn't even control her tears most of the time.

She decided to focus herself on her steps to distract herself from her own mind.

 _Walk, walk... just waslk slowly...slowly... a little faster, faster, faster..._

 _Gosh, I don't care, just run!_

The wind breezed through her flowing black hair as the locks danced by the rythm of her last steps.

But then her left feet came into collision with something. And all of the sudden, her vision spun around, then her heart skipped a beat as she lose her balance.

Instinctively, she held out her hand in attempt to prevent herself from hitting the hard road.

With a hard thud, her body and her arm came into contact with the road , scrapped her arm a little.

She hissed in pain as her wound on her right arm re-open again, drawing a drop of blood, trickled down the road and creating a line of red on the back of her hand.

She tried to stand up, but each time her muscles would scream and tense causing her to fall back down to the harsh ground.. At that time, she realized she hadn't treated her wounded leg yet.

Finally, Sierra was able to stand up.

Then she froze with sudden realization. She tried to lift a leg, but found it simply impossible because both of her legs felt like they where anchored to the road.

On her left was a small road, guarded by two lines of trees and houses. And Kate's houses was one of them.

She stood there silently. The wind didn't even try to blow the thick air.

A deep, black abyss slowly formed in her chest. Millions of mixed feelings created a hurricane that threaten her to fall into that deep abyss.

She remembered that Kate told her that her parents were out of town too and Sierra quietly thankful fpr that. If not, things will be more complicated.

But that introduced her into a new feeling; guiltiness. How her parents will forgive her if they know? They will blame Sierra's parents , and then because of her letter, Sierra's parents will blame them too. Why, why she didn't think of that earlier?

 _I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry_... She chanted the words like a prayer, silently hoped that it will become true, while tears slowly dropped down with each words.

As Sierra chanted, she continued to wallk along the roads.

* * *

She finally arrived in the nearest forest.

Memories of the last night filled her thoughts. She shook her head in attempt to chase them away, but they came seeping through the cracks of her mind.

As an effort to keep them at bay, she made herself think about other thoughts.

Like how the morning sun reflected and caught by the leaves, making them shone in bright green while the escaped ray of ligths made bright patches on the forest's floor. Those created the bright side of the forest.

While on the dark side, the shadows made by the tress created a shelter for the mysterious inhabitats. She shouldn't be shocked if there were unknown entities lurking deep inside those shadows.

She knew sooner or later she will be walking to the darkness, although deep inside her, she preferred to stay on the bright side.

But that was impossible.

 _I shouldn't be this selfish, what was I thinking? If I ran away and saved myself, what about Kate? She has done so much for me, I can't just abandon her off of selfish wants._

Sierra shook her head again. Sometimes she just didn't know what she's thinking.

Then something echoed inside her that pushed her other thoughts away, ringing noises.

She swallowed the knot in her throat as the ringing rang louder.

Her heart beat faster as she saw a tall and thin black figure among the trees.

Suddenly, that faceless man appeared in front of her.

With a silent shriek, Sierra took two steps backward, intimidated by his pressence alone.

"You are earlier than I expected", said the faceless man with that same deep, calm voice.

She swallowed again and answered, "That is a good thing right? I mean I-"

"Perhaps"

Then the man started to walk in a strange manner. It's like he floated on the ground rather than walking.

Sierra suspected that she's suppose to be following him, so cautiously, she walked behind the faceless man.

Don't be confused, she was scared of this man, alright. But right now she had so many questions that spinning around in her head.

"What should I call you?", she spurted out suddenly. Damn, you supposed to ask how's Kate- argh, just forget it, stupid girl! Her mind scolded herself.

Suffocating silence filled the air before he answered, his back still facing Sierra. "I have many names, mortal. But recently your kind call me Slender Man"

Wait, Slender Man? That name echoed deep inside her mind, but it didn't ring any bells.

"Have you forgotten? I recall you have searched about me,even if that just a glimpse"

"I don't remember", Sierra said, her voice barely a whisper.

The Slender Man didn't say anything after that, and Sierra didn't mind either. Because she realised they're now walking on a darker road.

TBC.

* * *

* It's from Black Butler


End file.
